


Visitors of the night

by orphan_account



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don and Rick trying to find someone.





	Visitors of the night

Don stared at the gray skies above, and then slowly lowered his gaze. There it was. The horror. The shack that Rick was apparently living in. He immediately knew things were bad.

He recognized those windows, and the door, and the air he breathed in was all too familiar. Rick now was at the same place where Don lived after Maya died. ‘This is a nightmare come true’, - he thought and shivered.  
He knocked on the door and waited. There was nothing but silence. He knocked a little harder, and then a little harder, until he was banging and kicking at the door. Completely drained and with his limbs hurting Don sat on a boulder near the entrance.  
“Damn it, Rick” he breathed. 

He looked all over the place, trying to spot someone or something alive here. Gray dirt, gray dead grass, some specks of dull color here and there, the shack, and nothing else… then he looked some more and gasped. Cut in the dirt, there was a clear trail of a vehicle that still had wheels, imagine that.  
“No,” he said to himself, “Oh no, Rick, what are you doing.”  
He could hurt himself! He could die! Don hid his face in his hands, sighing deeply. What would Eva say? She wanted to find Rick so bad… Don spend so much time tracking his former star, who tried his best to avoid them. He was so angry at Rick then. He used to say, ‘When I find him, he is so screwed’.

He didn’t know how much time he spend sitting on this rock, but the gray sky was getting darker and Don shivered, hugging his shoulders. “He’s never coming back” he thought, and felt his entire being filling with grief and despair.

***

Slowly, Don opened his eyes. The gray skies disappeared and he saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. Sighing, he shifted in the bed, trying to understand why he was still freezing, and realized that Rick stole his blanket again.  
He grabbed it, pulling it over his shivering body, and Rick immediately jumped, reaching to light the lamp.  
“Rick? It’s just me”, whispered Don.  
Rick looked at him, as if not recognizing him at first, but then slowly relaxed, smirking a bit:  
“Man, you really made me jump.”  
“And you really made me freeze”, mumbled annoyed Don, turning away from him and closing his eyes.  
“Hmmm… i can make up for it”, Don could hear the smile in his voice and couldn’t help but smile a little himself when Rick wrapped one arm around his waist.  
His heart was beating fast and Rick could feel it, no doubt. Don hated having those nightmares. Hated being so vulnerable. If there was anyone other than Rick- no. Don would never sleep in the same room with anyone other than Rick.  
Rick had… Rick was... he didn’t mind being near Rick.  
No, he wanted being near Rick.  
So he took Rick’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers.  
“I had a dream”, mumbled Rick into his ear, “Like… I was visiting someone. Maybe it was my dad. No idea why I would even bother with the old bastard… I do remember walking up to this disgusting old shag we used to live in.”  
“Hmmm”, said Don.  
“It was depressing, really. I think I was just standing there, alone”.  
Don opened his mouth, but then closed it and said:  
“Let’s just go back to sleep”.

***

Later that night, Don stared at the gray skies above...

**Author's Note:**

> sharing a bed with someone is really annoying, don't you agree?


End file.
